naruto the nine tailed fox
by QCGhostWarrior
Summary: this is a one shot of what naruto's life would be if he was able to transform into kyuubi set during the wave mission. i will probably make it a full story at some point.


Hello readers, the following is a one-shot (for now) of a naruto story that was created by my sleep deprived brain at 3:18 in the (yawn) morning. So anyways, Naruto at a young age is saved from death by mob attack by kyuubi. in gratitude, naruto releases him which results in him gaining the ability to transform into kyuubi (size changing ability) which he uses for good.

(cool, indifferent naruto. powerful, kyuubi naruto) annoying saku/sasu fatherly kakashi.

—

Naruto the nine tailed fox

They had left konoha not to long ago and had already ran into the demon brothers and were now facing off with zabuza in the dense mist. Sakura was trebling in fear and nearly pissing herself because of the killing intent. sasuke was not much better, just short of killing himself to escape the KI (killing intent). Naruto just looked at it all in indifference. then Kakashi got himself trapped in a water prison and was yelling at them to run. sasuke and sakura almost did but then naruto stepped forward. Zabuza was busy mocking him for just being a brat playing ninja when to everyone's horror, naruto, for about three seconds erupted in a blinding orange light that forced them to shield their eyes. when they looked back, they all had expressions of absolute horror. standing in front of them where naruto was seconds ago was the kyuubi. Sure it was only at a height of about 30 feet high but it was still the kyuubi! Kakashi, in the water ball was having a breakdown saying stuff like 'no not him' or 'it came back to finish us' and so on. Then the unimaginable happened. ''Hey sensei, you okay there?'' asked the kyuubi in naruto's voice. that snapped everyone out of there horrified trances. ''N-n-naruto, i-i-is t-th-that you?'' asked a terrified kakashi while praying that it was indeed his student / adopted son towering over them at the moment. ''Yeah it's me dattebayo!'' he said normally (not the screeming idiot yell). at that moment, zabuza decided to try and get away by leaving a distraction. so, faster than anyone could react, he stabbed kakashi in the chest which caused him to spit out a great quantity of blood before sinking underwater. Naruto, having witnessed it all screamed ''DAD!'' before diving into the lake to get his adopted father back. so after looking around a bit and beginning to despair when he couldn't see his father, he suddenly saw a flash of silver about 15 meters under him. so, acting quickly, he swam down and grabbed his unconscious and dying parent in his mouth and closed it. then he drained the remaining water from his giant mouth to give him temporary air to breath till they reached the surface. when that surfaced, he immediately swam ashore and spit out the body of his father on the beach where he tried as best as he could to stop his father from dying before he reached konoha. so rapidly, he grabbed kakashi in his mouth again and, after telling his two teammates to bring their client to his home and wait there, rushed of at almost the speed of the hirashin towards konoha praying not to arrive to late.

Izumo and kotetsu were once again guarding the village gates and were incredibly bored. they were desperately wishing for something, anything! to happen. When all of a sudden they saw in the distance something they never wished to see again. The Kyuubi! They were so petrified they could not move. they were stuck in place from fear. as the great fox got closer and closer, they started seeing differences from the fox that had attacked all those years ago. the most noticeable one being that this fox was a fift of it's size and had some blond fur on it with the orange fur. Then after an eternity of watching the terrible bast getting closer and closer. it finally stopped in front of them and brought it's mighty head towards them, opened it's mouth, and a wounded kakashi Hatake fell out. then the fox surprised them. it asked them to go get old man hokage. but the only person they knew who dared call the third homage like that was… oh my god, the fox was naruto! but seeing the state kakashi was in, they didn't ask questions yet they just ran like mad to the homage tower.

While they were gone, naruto was waiting at the gate guarding kakashi's body when all of a sudden he heard a faint voice calling his name. it was kakash! he was alive! naruto was so happy he would have laughed. but that joy quickly turned to dread when he heard '' N-naruto, I can't see''…

DUN DUN DDDDDUUUUUUNNNNNNNN

Sorry for finishing this chapter quickly. but it is 4:24 in the morning and i can't stay up much longer so i finished it there. so i don't really know what would cause kakashi to loose his vision, probably from the stab or drowning. in the end i think i added it to add a bit of angst to the story because naruto will be driven by revenge to kill zabuza for taking away his father's sight so he can't be a shin obi anymore.

so anyway guys / girls tell me what you think is it good should i continue it tell me in the review plz also ideas for bolt's call of duty are welcomed as well.


End file.
